Cobblestone Street Continued
by Thomperfan
Summary: The mane 6's continued adventures on Sesame Street


It was now night on Cobblestone Street, and the Monster Day party had just ended, all the monsters were heading back to their homes, meanwhile Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle were in the arbor, with their new friends Big Bird, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster and Grover, chatting about the fun day they just had. Pinkie Pie was especially happy, since she had been crowned Monster Queen for the day and had fun interacting with all the nice monsters in town.

"Wow." Said Pinkie Pie, as she jumped around. "That was most exciting, super-fantabulous party ever!"

"It sure was!" Said Ernie. "I don't think I've ever had this much fun in my life! You ponies sure do know how to have a fun time!"

"Why thank you, Ernie, darling." Said Rarity. "Though I must say, you and your monster friends certainly know your way around fun as well."

"Ugh" Groaned Twilight, who was actually relieved when the party was over. "Finally, some peace and quiet... I thought I'd never see the end of monster creatures jumping around me. I'm still pulling fur out of my hair after that." And she pulled another strand of fur from her mane.

"Oh come on, Twi." Said Rainbow Dash. "Don't be such a debbie downer. Even you have to admit it was fun."

"Well, it was an experience. I'll give you that" Twilight admitted. "But, I just remembered, it's nighttime and we haven't figured out where we're gonna sleep."

The other five ponies realized that Twilight was right. They didn't know where they were gonna sleep.

"Gosh darn it!" Said Applejack. "Twilight's right! We don't have any place where we can hit the hay."

"Oh, don't worry, ponies!" Said Big Bird. "We can help you find places to sleep, right guys?" And Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover all agreed to help.

"Well," Bert said. "Oscar's trash can is definitely out of the question. The grouch trash can dirty-ing service just finished dirty-ing it. And after what happened a few hours ago, I don't think he wants you in there, anyway." He pointed to Oscar's trash can, which now had a "No Ponies Allowed" sign hanging from it.

"Oh, How rude…" Scoffed Rarity. "And just when I was starting to like the dear for his fragrance."

"But, isn't it a bit rude to like someone only for their smell?" Ask Applejack, retortingly.

"N-No!" Said Rarity, rather nervously. "T-That's different!"

"Sure it is…" Said Applejack, cheekily.

"Also, you did kinda make him throw up and mess up his home." Said Bert.

"Hey!" Said Twilight, defensively. "He started it!"

"Maybe we can let one of you sleep at me and Bert's apartment!" Said Ernie.

"No way, Ernie." Said Bert. "We only have two beds."

"Aw, come on, Bert." Said Ernie "We can let them sleep on one of the chairs. They're new here after all. Please?"

After a minute, Bert finally said. "Oh, alright."

"How many of us can you fit?" Asked Twilight.

"One at most." Bert explained.

"You should take it, Twilight." Applejack said.

"Oh no." Twilight began to say. "I can't. What about-"

"We'll be fine, Twilight." Applejack assured. "You were the one who brought this to our attention, so you should go."

"OK." Sighed Twilight. "I'll do it."

"One of you can sleep with me in my nest!" Said Big Bird. "It's really comfy where I live."

"I'll sleep with you!" Fluttershy exclaimed, and everyone looked at her in surprise. Fluttershy, blushed, and said in her usual quiet voice. "Oh, uh, I mean, if it's okay with you."

Big Bird laughed. "Okay, Fluttershy."

"I am pretty sure there is a guest bedroom on the second floor of 123 Sesame Street." Said Grover. "Two of you can sleep there."

"I can sleep there." Said Applejack

"So can I!" Said Rainbow Dash.

"OK, that just leaves Rarity and Pinkie Pie." Twilight speculated.

"Oooh! Me know!" Said Cookie Monster. "They can sleep at Furry Arms Hotel! Me sure there a room for them."

"YAY!" Exclaimed Pinkie Pie, as she started jumping up and down again. "Rarity and I get to sleep at the Furry Arms Hotel!"

"Oooooh, a hotel!" Rarity said in delight, before saying with caution. "I hope it's clean."

"Yeah, me pretty sure it clean." Assured Cookie Monster.

So, now that they all knew where they were going to sleep, the friends said goodnight to each other before going to their slumber locations. Twilight followed Bert and Ernie downstairs to their apartment in the basement.

"Wow." Said Twilight, once they got there. "Your place is really nice."

"Thanks, Twilight." Said Ernie. "Make yourself at home!

"But not too at home." Said Bert. "We don't want a repeat of the last time we had a sleepover."

"Oh, come on Bert!" Said Ernie. "That was years ago!"

"It was still scary!" Retorted Bert. "All those monsters…"

Twilight just giggled. A few minutes later, Twilight was on one of the chairs in the living room, wrapped in a blanket that Bert had got from the closet.

"Thanks for giving me this blanket, Bert." Said Twilight.

"No problem." Said Bert. "You are our guest after all."

"I just can't to get a quiet, relaxing, peaceful rest." Said Twilight.

Bert stared, then he burst out laughing, but stopped once he noticed Twilight wasn't doing the same. "Oh, wait. You're serious, aren't you?" He asked, and Twilight nodded. "Well, trust me, honey, you're not gonna get ANY peace or quiet here."

"What?" Asked Twilight. "What do you mean?"

Bert nodded his head discreetly towards Ernie, who was getting a snack from the fridge and waved to Twilight.

"Ernie?" Twilight asked Bert, who nodded yes. " What does Ernie have to do with anything?"

"Well," Said Bert. "Let's just say, Ernie is probably the loudest person on the planet. _Especially_ at night."

"Oooooooooh." Said Twilight, as she was starting to understand.

"Hey, Twilight!" Said Ernie, as he came up to them. "You wanna hear my drums? They are cooooool!"

"Um," Twilight began to say. "Actually Ernie, it's getting pretty late, and-"

"Okay then!" Said Ernie, not listening. "Listen to this!" And he went over to his drums and started playing them. Twilight and Bert both covered their ears.

"I get it, now!" said Twilight, rather loudly.

"What?!" Yelled Bert. "I can't hear you!"

As, Ernie kept on playing the drums, outside of the 123 building, on the left Fluttershy was following Big Bird through the doors, into his nest area.

"And this is my nest." Said Big Bird, as he and Fluttershy walked in.

As Fluttershy looked around, her eyes glowed with wonder.

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Said Fluttershy. "You have such a lovely home, Big Bird!"

"Aw thanks." Said Big Bird. "You're so sweet."

"You're even sweeter for letting me sleep here." Fluttershy responded.

"Speaking of which," Big Bird began to say. "I think you can sleep on my lap."

"Oh, are you sure?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Yes, I am." Big Bird said. "My feathers are really fluffy. Like a pillow."

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, you're such a gentleman."

Big Bird chuckled. "Fluttershy, I'm not a man, I'm a bird."

"Okay then, gentlebird." Fluttershy said, and the two had a good laugh. Later the two were situated and ready for slumber.

"Okay, Goodnight, Fluttershy!" Said Big Bird.

"Goodnight, Big Bird." Said Fluttershy.

And the two new friends fell asleep. Meanwhile, back at the 123 building, on the second floor, Grover was showing Applejack and Rainbow Dash to the guest bedroom.

"And here is the guest bedroom." He said as he turned on the lights.

"Uh…" Rainbow Dash said, as she looked around. "This is, kinda small."

"Well, this is all that is available." Said Grover. "In case you haven't noticed we are not filthy rich."

"Yeah, you're not." Said Rainbow Dash. "You're not even a pony."

"What?" Asked Grover.

"Nothing." Rainbow Dash said, innocently.

Grover just shrugged, and said, "Well, goodnight, you guys. I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Grover." The two ponies said, as he left.

"Hey, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, as she held up a pillow. "You wanna go?"

"Rainbow Dash, no." Said Applejack, bluntly.

"Aw, come on!" Groaned Rainbow Dash. "You're just saying that, because you're scared I'm gonna beat you!"

"No," Said Applejack. "I'm saying that, because it's nighttime, and you know what happens when we do stuff like this!"

"Please?" Begged Rainbow Dash. "It'll be really quick."

"No, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack said again. "This isn't even our bedroom! This is a guest bedroom, that these folks are generously letting us use. So we should just mozy on down, in these beds that we've been offered, and-"

But before Applejack could finish her sentence, she got whacked in the head with a pillow. Applejack looked and saw Rainbow Dash, chuckling to herself. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's on!" She said as she bucked a pillow that Rainbow Dash in the face. Pretty soon, the two were getting into an intense pillow fight, laughing as they did so. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were following Cookie Monster to the Furry Arms Hotel.

"Well, here it is!" Cookie Monster said, as they got there. "Furry Arms Hotel. Come on, let's go inside and get room."

Once they walked in, they saw a plethora of monsters, birds, and other creatures.

"Oh my word." Rarity said, as she took a look around. "This place is certainly… busy."

"I know!" Said Pinkie Pie, who was still jumping with excitement. "Isn't it great?!" And she jumped off to go say hi to everyone she saw. While Rarity continued to follow Cookie Monster to the front desk, where the manager, Sherry Netherland was.

"Oh, hello there, Cookie Monster!" Said Sherry, as she saw who was coming. "What can I do for you, tonight?"

"Hi, Miss Sherry!" Cookie greeted, just as Pinkie Pie came back up. "These me new friends Rarity and Pinkie Pie. They want room here."

"Oh, of course!" Said Sherry. "We do have a room available. It's rather small, though."

"Well," Said Rarity. "I guess anything's better than sleeping on the cold, hard, dirty ground." Said Rarity. "We'll find a way to make it work. Oh, and here's a little something for your hospitality." And she used her horn to levitate a purple gemstone onto the desk. Cookie Monster looked at the gem in surprise.

"Whoa…" Said Cookie Monster in amazement. "You just, had that on you?"

"Why yes." Said Rarity. "Does no one else here carry gemstones with them?"

"No…" Said Cookie Monster. "Not at all."

Rarity just shrugged.

"Alright, Humphrey! Ingrid!" Sherry called out, and then two monsters came up. One was purple, with a tie and a green nose, the other was blue, with two horns on top of her head, and a green nose. Rarity could only assume these were Humphrey and Ingrid.

"Yes, Miss Sherry?" Asked Humphrey and Ingrid.

"Shows these ponies to their room, please." Sherry said.

"Will do!" The monsters said back, before saying to the ponies. "Follow us!"

And so Pinkie Pie and Rarity followed Humphrey and Ingrid up the stairs.

"Goodnight, little ponies!" Said Cookie Monster as he waved to his new friends, who waved back to him. Later, the ponies finally got to their room.

"And here's your room!" Humphrey said as he opened the door.

Pinkie Pie gasped in amazement. "I love it already!" She said as she began to jump on one of the beds. "YAY!"

"Haha! How nice!" Humphrey chuckled, before saying. "But don't jump on the beds. We don't wanna disturb the other people."

Pinkie Pie stopped, and frowned. "Awwwwww, OK." She said.

"Hm…" Said Rarity, as she inspected the decor. "This isn't the worst thing I've ever seen." She said. "I'm sure I can make this work!" She then turned to Humphrey and Ingrid and asked. "You would mind if I made some minor improvements to this room, would you?"

"Not at all!" Said Ingrid. "Thanks for asking first!"

Just then there were some really loud clucking noises coming from the right wall.

"Um, what is that?" Rarity asked, nervously.

"Oh," Said Humphrey. "Those are just the chickens in the room next to yours. Sorry, They're really fussy today."

"We're sleeping next door to chickens?" Pinkie Pie asked and Humphrey nodded. Pinkie started smile widely. "Best, night, EVER!" And she rushed over to the room next door and joined the chickens in the clucking.

"Well, it looks like you're all situated. Goodnight!" Said Humphrey, and he and Ingrid left.

"Please, help me…" Rarity said as she clutched her ears and her eyes began to twitch.

And soon, all of the little ponies were soon asleep, some slept more well than others. But little did they know, this would be the start of some more great adventures.


End file.
